


Productivity

by luvsanime02



Series: Mandatory Fun Day Fics [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, Language, Laundry, M/M, Mandatory Fun Day, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 15:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Clint wakes up feeling productive.





	Productivity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the April 26th Winterhawk Mandatory Fun Day prompt found here: https://mandatoryfunday.tumblr.com/post/184365908424/shreddedgifs-laundry-day-its-laundry-day-this.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Marvel comics or characters or movies, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**Productivity** by luvsanime02

########

Clint Barton refuses to let this stand for any longer. He looks around their apartment, and can’t focus on anything but the piles of dirty laundry. Yes, half of them are his. More than half, since Clint owns more clothes than Bucky. Yes, Clint’s been content to ignore the dirty clothes for the past month, or so. 

This morning, though, Clint woke up and realized that he wants to clean the apartment, and that almost never happens, and he knows that he needs to take advantage of this productive feeling while it lasts. He makes some coffee, drinks two cups, and then dresses in simple sweats and grabs his keys.

Clint walks into their bedroom and looks at Bucky’s resting face, and decides that he’s let the other man sleep in for long enough. “Alright,” he announces, “time to go.”

Bucky Barnes blinks himself awake at Clint’s statement, sits up, and even though he has no idea what Clint’s talking about, gets dressed in similar clothing to Clint and follows him out of their apartment within two minutes, a thermos of coffee in his hand. He’s willing to walk beside Clint in silence all the way to the laundromat.

Not that the enormous bag Clint has slung across his back would leave Bucky any doubt as to what they’re going to be doing for the next few hours. 

They walk inside, and Clint’s relieved to see that no one else is there yet. He opens some washers and starts throwing in clothes, and then starts stripping. 

Finally, Bucky looks over at him and raises an eyebrow. “I’m not fucking you in here,” he drawls, sipping some more coffee.

Clint grins. “I bet I could change your mind,” he replies easily, but that’s really not his intention right now. Clint shoves the clothes that he was wearing into a washer, and then pointedly looks Bucky up and down.

Bucky rolls his eyes, but wordlessly sets down the thermos and then takes off his own clothes as well, all the way down to his underwear. Clint’s wearing flip-flops, but Bucky just takes off his boots and sets them neatly beside a dryer, and then peels off his socks, too. Clint wonders for half a second if Bucky’s going to remove his underwear, and can’t decide whether or not he approves, but then Bucky shoves his clothes into another machine and hops up on top of one of the dryers, looking perfectly relaxed and comfortable as he grins at Clint.

“You think up some odd dates,” Bucky says, still not looking at all upset to be woken up first thing in the morning to do laundry and then stripping down to his underwear in a laundromat. Clint loves that Bucky is so willing to roll with his weirdness. 

Clint hops up beside him, his leg bumping purposely into Bucky’s. “At least I made you coffee,” he points out. Bucky hums in agreement, and then the two of them sit there quietly together. It’s not exactly normal, but it’s them, and that makes this the most perfect kind of morning.


End file.
